The GraySon of Gotham
by Gol D. Locks
Summary: Dick Grayson was taken in by his great-grandfather after the circus and is in training to be a Talon-the very best- but what happens when Ra's Al Ghul decides to use him for the Light? How does Deathstroke come into things? And what will happen when he crosses paths with Young Justice? Please review (: DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.
1. Cirque Du Fate

Chapter One: Cirque Du Fate.

**Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time,**

**Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime.**

**They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed.**

**Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send a Talon for your head.**

**SNAP!** The line broke.

**CRACK!** Bodies dropped to the ground.

**NOOOOO!** His great-grandson cried.

The child screamed at an unnatural pitch. His voice tore through the air as he stared at the broken bodies of his entire family below. He didn't take part in the final act and was forced to stand at the sidelines. He didn't look very happy about it then.

He definitely wasn't happy now.

The audience erupted into chaos. People screamed and trampled each other in an attempt to escape the tent.

William Cobb, however, stayed put.

He saw the disaster before it happened; the strain on the lines was too much, not to mention the conversation he had "accidentally" heard between the ringmaster Haly and the gangster Tony Zucco.

He didn't do anything though.

He wouldn't save them.

He wouldn't save his family.

No, Cobb just blended into the audience observing the acts and when everything broke loose he wasn't fazed. When he became a Talon, death stopped fazing him. In fact, it became unnaturally normal.

But why was a highly-trained, lethal assassin at a circus of all things? Did he go for a vacation? For the fun?

To reunite with his family?

Of course not! Don't be ridiculous… Well, maybe the last one was partly true.

He was after all looking for his heir Talon.

However that didn't mean he was happy to experience the happiness and ignorance that came along with a circus.

_Idiots_. Cobb thought unamused with the performances,_ The whole lot of them. Idiots._

One after one each act continued to disappoint. Sure, they were impressive to the normal and easily-impressed eye, but honestly Cobb believed he could get his dog to do them- and he didn't even have a dog.

He was just about to leave –no future Talon was worth this torture, no matter how much potential he had- when the atmosphere changed;

People sat straighter.

Anticipation grew taller.

Silence fell unanimously.

Even Cobb became curious at what everyone was eager to see.

**They were removing the safety net.**

_Maybe my ancestors will make me proud after all_, William thought.

Then the plump ringmaster, Haly came out to the centre of the ring, "Now, Lady's and gentlemen, I give you...THE FLYING GRAYSONS!"

A group of acrobats entered the ring, they waved joyfully at the excited audience. The family climbed the tall ladder to the trapeze and proudly smiled at the audience.

_Here we go_, Cobb thought as his gaze fixed on the little eight year old boy with raven black hair and striking blue eyes, The moment of truth.

He wasn't disappointed.

William Cobb watched in fascination as his relatives twisted and turned their bodies in the air, laughing at gravity. Despite being told already by the Court, Cobb was still amazed at his great-grandson performing these daring acts, as if he too, had wings. The child was fearless.

Although he would never admit it, Cobb was –for a second- mesmerised by them.

Then **it** happened and Cobb made his move.

He rose steadily from his seat and dodged people as they scurried out the door. He went straight towards his line of sight; his great-grandson crying uncontrollably in the hands of the ringmaster. Richard Grayson couldn't tear his tearing eyes away from the blood-stained ground.

"Richard." Haly said, trying to calm the child. "Richa-" His breath caught in his throat when he saw Cobb approaching, _What could someone possibly want right now?!_ Haly thought frustratingly_, Did he not see what just happened?! _

"Mr Haly, is it?" William Cobb falsely inquired, he already knew the ringmaster's name.

"Yes." Haly replied dismissively, he didn't have time for meaningless conversations, he had to help the newly orphaned acrobat, "What do you want?"

Ignoring the old man's annoyed tone he stuck out his hand, "William Cobb, I came here this evening to meet my relations but now they are sadly…" Cobb faked a despairing look at the blood-splattered ground where the Flying Graysons had fallen. He tore his eyes dramatically away and humbly said, "I am the –uh- uncle of poor Richard here and I am now offering to take him – as his rightful guardian- off your hands."

Understanding dawned in the wrinkled eyes of the aged ringmaster and he frantically shook his balding head, "Oh, no that is not necessary see, Dick- Richard here- is no burden to our circus. He's family. Thank you but no."

"Of course." William said, but he wasn't going to give up so easily, "You are a very generous and caring man Mr Haly, however think of the child; what sort of upbringing would he get on a travelling circus without any parents? I understand you could be his guardian, there's no question about it, but you have the other acts and performances to care for as well. Right now he needs the undivided time of a relative, and with your many, many responsibilities can you give him this?"

Cobb knew he had him cornered and eight year old was as good as his even before he finished his argument. He was good at persuasion and logic, and after all, he would have taken the child some way or another but this was a more humane and kinder way, not to mention less complicated and messy.

A sad, knowing filled Haly's eyes showing he knew Cobb was right. William didn't even wait for the ringmaster's answer he just turned and said, " I'll leave you to say your goodbyes." And he left the tent pleased with his success. He only had one call to make before everything was official.

Cobb spoke into his disposable phone, contacting the Court of Owls,"Masters? It is done. I have obtained the next Talon."


	2. A Worried Wayne

_**Hey guys! I just realised I didn't do any introduction in the last chapter! Sorry (:**_

**_So this is actually my very first fanfiction so thanks for all of your support so far, you have all been so awesome-no, ASTEROUS!_**

**_So I think I will update every Friday...or maybe every second Friday especially if I have any writers block (eeep!) . So that's why I have updated this Friday, it's definitely a short chapter but I hope you all like it anyway! Oh and please review(:_**

**_Okay I will let you read the story soon but first! Thanks for the follows, favourites and especially the reviews (vestus 101 and Lord-of-Change)!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE._**

_These are thoughts_

This is normal

**This is just emphasis or sound**

Chapter Two: A Worried Wayne.

Bruce Wayne witnessed it all.

He saw the **SNAP**. He heard the **CRACK** and he could feel the screams of Richard Grayson - the last Flying Grayson - vibrate throughout the air.

His heart broke for the child. He understood what it is like to have your parents taken from you, in front of your own two eyes, and for you not to be able to do anything about it.

He experienced it himself.

Bruce may have come to Haly's circus as Bruce Wayne- to put on a show for the press- but he left as Batman.

_Who was that man?!_ Batman thought- he had seen Cobb collect the eight year old. _Why did he want Richard Grayson so badly? How come he couldn't wait until the next day?_

_Something isn't right._

Worry grew within Batman and when he arrived at the manor, he went straight to the Batcave, not speaking a single word to Alfred, his butler as he brushed past him at the front door.

_Cobb. William Cobb._ Batman scoured the Internet all through the night and what he found sent chills up his spine.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred entered the cave, "I presume it will be the usual for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." Was the reply.

"Maybe not, but you do have an important meeting today and it would be quite an embarrassment for one's stomach to growl at such a meeting, wouldn't it? …Master Bruce?"

Batman sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose, "Nothing Alfred."

"Sir?" Alfred replied, confused.

"I found nothing, absolutely nothing on the man. Nothing on William Cobb, except for his name! It's like he doesn't exist."

_That poor boy_, Alfred thought, he had heard about the incident on the news that night and this morning, Master Bruce was too engrossed in his work to talk, _Probably long gone if not… dead by now. _

He said nothing however, thankfully he didn't have to as Bruce walked past him, defeated.

_ And of course, Master Wayne will never stop worrying about him._


	3. Two Years Later

**_Hey guys! I updated like one day early because I couldn't wait! Thanks for all of the support by following and favouriting and please keep reviewing! It's gr encouragement so thanks! (Especially to Littlebirdwonder who gave me such a nice review!)._**

**_so here it is my latest chapter! I hope you like it!_**

Chapter Three: Two Years Later.

"**Again**, Dick. Get up and try **again**."

Cobb's icy tone cut through me. I had been training since 4 a.m., it's 11 a.m. now and, quite frankly, to say I was exhausted was definitely an understatement.

"Please Co-" **SLAP!**

"Sorry-great-grandfa-" **SMACK!**

"Sorry- **master**\- I can't. I **have** to stop." I begged my great-grandfather hopelessly. We had been sparring relentlessly and I was getting beaten black and blue. For whatever reason he was in a really bad mood today and I was getting the merciless brunt of his limitless and destructive rage.

"No, you **have** to get up."

There was no use in arguing with him(he would get his revenge later.) so I shakily rose, cupping my wrist in my other bloodied, it was definitely broken but I had to hide the my pain and awkward movements; there was no use in telling Cobb, it was just another weakness for him to exploit, it was just another way to get beaten.

"Ready?" He asked, _Nope_, I thought, popping and emphasising the final 'p' sound in my head. I was definitely, one hundred times, absolutely **not** ready, but what did I expect from him if I said I wasn't? A lollipop? A comforting hug and a good old pat on the back? Or maybe perhaps the baleful assassin would even playfully ruffle my raven hair?

Yeah, because something like that was definitely going to happen.

No, I was more likely to get laughed at- and not it a 'your hilarious!' kind of way, no, more in an evil cackle like 'I'm-going-to-take-advantage-of-that-now-you-fool-and-make-you-regret-that-you-ever-told-me' sort of way. Therefore I did the only sensible and logical thing, as any person not wanting to get destroyed would do; I nodded gruffly in reply.

"Good." He began, _Yeah for you probably_, I answered silently back.

"Begin." _Great, because I am so ready for round two thousand and thirty! Can't wait!_ (Yes that was sarcasm, and yes that is the actual number, and yes I did actually count it, and **yes** I did lose every single one of them.).

But anyway, back to the sparing lesson, or as I like to call it 'a-million-ways-to-get-beat-up-by-your-like-thousand-year-old-great-grandfather'.

I charged at him but he leapt straight up. Aiming to place the sole of his foot on the back of my neck he tried to strike downwards but I rolled and kicked up my heel to trip his ankle. Luckily Cobb fell, unluckily though he balanced in the air and fell safely into a roll. He charged this time and I dodged at the last moment, just in time to feel his fist punch a flying string of my black hair.

He continued to punch viciously, killing the wind as I ducked a dived to avoid them blocking each blurred movement. Each punch jabbed past my face, perfectly hitting the spot where I had been only milliseconds earlier, and the power behind each one was frighteningly deadly.

I pushed him back with my good hand shoving him in the chest and ran towards him, aiming a kick at his stomach. Clutching my broken wrist to my side I prepared to do a turn-kick, unfortunately Cobb saw my stiff fist and he swatted my leg away, pushed down my right hand that was aimed at his face, pounced in and grabbed my fist. He twisted it behind my back, and finally shoving my face into the damp, solid concrete showing my defeat.

Sharp, shockwaves of searing red-hot pain screamed from my wrist but I couldn't yelp- that was weakness and Talons didn't have weaknesses.

Waiting for even worse pain I braced myself; biting my lip so hard I tasted blood - I couldn't shriek. I nearly did, but out of surprise; Cobb let me free, shoving me by my wrist into the ground forcefully as he did so.

"Well done Dick, we are finished today. Go fix your wrist." He released my wrist from his rough grasp and I yanked it tenderly towards my chest. Breathless I got up onto my knees and gave him a questioning look.

"Master?" I turned to him, my blue eyes shone even behind the mask with untamed curiosity, Cobbed sighed at it. _That curiosity will get him killed some day_, he thought to himself grimly, but unable to resist the crystal blue stare he answered anyway.

"The Court of Owls has a meeting child, with some… competitors. We will continue your Talon training tomorrow, perhaps some shooting and knife throwing." With that my great-grandfather left, leaving me elated. I liked aiming training. (heh rhyme.). It was the least painful skill, not to mention one of my best talents- acrobatics and flexibility obviously being the first. Walking out of the enclosed dark, four-walled arena with my injured wrist cradled in my other bloody hand I decided tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**How could I have been so stupid?**


	4. Meeting The Competition

_**Hey guys! Back for another chapter! Yeah thankfully unlike the others this is a long enough chapter-the rest, well the length well they were too short for a weeks worth so, sorry. But once again everyone has been absolutely amazing with the support and it really encourages me to keep on writing so thank you!**_

_**(Special thanks to IndiaMoore and StormPetal for the reviews!) **_

**_Basically this chapter is the one where we will see who were these so p-called, and I quote "competitors" that Cobb was talking about and why he was in such a bad mood. There are like a few really minor, not very important OCs in this, sorry if you don't like them but I felt like adding just a random Talon here and there would make it more realistic..as oppose to the Court of Owls just being composed of Dick and Cobb. Well anyway, I ramble too much! Hope you like this chapter!_**

**_Please review. (: _**

* * *

Chapter Four: Meeting The Competition.

Cobb manoeuvred his way around the labyrinth that is the Court's headquarters. Once upon a time his feet tapped noisily against the damp concrete floor, now however, he might as well have been hovering.

"Hey Cobb! How's your little heir getting on?" Calvin called the man as he emerged from the shadows of the hall, falling into stride with Cobb's fast-paced walk, "I hear he's the best the Court has seen, especially in terms progress. I guess those acrobatics come in handy huh?"

"Well they don't hurt." Cobb replied shortly, he didn't really like Calvin, he was almost too enthusiastic for a Talon and would often get on Cobb's nerves. Sadly they were stuck together as he was had the best computer skills in the entire Court of Owls and worked with Cobb to train Dick, you can imagine the "immense" spurt of joy he felt when he discovered just how lucky he was-that was sarcasm by the way.

Nevertheless he was in a bad mood today, training helped him vent but this unexpected meeting annoyed him, and those who they were meeting with annoyed him even more.

"I'll say. Hey, do you think he'll be going on any missions soon- not the odd robbing ones we get him to do for training but killing?"

"That's for the Court to decide."

"Yeah but you obviously see his progress, and like I said before it looks like he could be one of our bes-"

"**Its for the Court to decide**. Now if you excuse me we are nearly here. Don't you have to rise up to the balcony?" Calvin nodded in response. "Oh, well sadly fortunes have it that I must be on the ground. Goodbye."

If Calvin noticed the weak attempt to get rid of him he didn't show it, "Oh alright! Tell the prized Talon I said he better bring his A-game hacking skills next week! I'm thinking…the pentagon!" With that, the annoyingly cheerful Talon turned and faded into the shadows of the metal stairs taking him up to the balcony.

Sighing thankfully in his success to finally be rid of bane of his existence, Cobb continued his walk in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Almost late Cobb." Alexander smiled at him standing outside big metal doors as he watched Cobb approach. William smiled back, " I planned on being fashionably late for our guests, you know, to **unnerve** them. It's a great psychological tactic you know."

The two tall doors creaked open and a curtain of light enveloped the two men as they strode inside.

Alexander chuckled as he muttered under his breath before they entered the chamber, just loud enough for William to hear, "Unnerve the League? You're a funny man Cobb, perhaps your great-grandson is rubbing off on you."

* * *

The two Talons entered the chamber and sat next to the many other owl-face people. Opposite from these twenty sat another twenty people that were not wearing any masks.

"Ra's Al Ghul." The Court's leader addressed the deadly, immortal man sitting opposite him, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

The League of Assassin's leader replied, "Business my good friend, business."

Cobb rolled his eyes from behind his mask._ Cut the crap fellas, I don't have time. I could be training Dick right now._

Ra's continued, "As you are aware my assassins have currently taken an interest in Gotham." The Court uncomfortably shifted at this. Of course they knew and of course they were furious about it. Gotham was their turf! It **belonged** to the Court. Sure they had their run ins with the League in the past about Gotham but it usually only took a Talon to send them the message. Now it was like they decided to permanently settle in the Owl's nest- pun intended.

"The Court is aware."

"And I suppose you would like us gone."

"Yes."

"Well then we shall have to make a trade."

"A trade?"

"Yes, a trade. See Gotham can be **all yours**, I promise none of my current assassins shall trespass on Gothamite land again, **but**, only if we get to have one of your Talons."

The entire Court burst into laughter, snorting and heaving uncontrollably at their request, all the while the opposing assassins from the League stayed fully serious and unmoved-although some did narrow their eyes in anger at the giggling-like-schoolgirls immortal Talons.

Even Cobb himself gave a snort of derision, _One of **our** Talons? The mighty **League of Assassins** wants a **Talon**?! No, of course they **want** a Talon- we are the best and most skilled assassins known- but they dare to **think** that they can get one?! It's a joke! _

Their leader was the first to ever-so-slightly compose himself, "Heh, and what makes you think we will agree? You may have more numbers, but as the saying goes; it's **quality** over quantity. We could eliminate before you even blink."

Shockingly Ra's smiled, "That may be ever so slightly true, but even not you and your Talons can oppose the Light."

A sickening silence fell.

Ra's sickening smile grew wider.

"The Light promises that none of it's current members will place one foot into any of the Court's business, simply if you hand over one of your Talons. Those are our only terms. Take it or leave it. Though I wouldn't advise you to refuse the Light… we might just have to prove to you that we are a formidable enemy."

Every single beady eye of each owl turned to their spokesperson.

"I will line up the Talons so." He said begrudgingly.

"Thank you, you have made a good choice." Ra's said as every Talon, including Cobb, rose to their feet, "However there is no need," Ra's raised his hand, gesturing for the men to remain seated. "I have already made my decision."

Everyone froze.

"Who?" Their leader said cautiously.

_Please don't let it be me. Please, **please**. I can't go with the League of assassins. Please let it be someone else-anyone else- but me._

"Dick Grayson."

_Okay, maybe not anyone else._

"No." Cobb broke the tense silence.

Ra's head snapped towards so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

"No?" He questioned the Talon dangerously.

Cobb gulped- he didn't scare easily, not even the twenty trained killers opposite him could make him shiver, but there was something about the glare he got from Ra's that made his blood run cold.

"The agreement was we would trade for a Talon- Dick is only in training."

"He is training to become a **Talon**, so eventually he will be one- and one of the best, if what our sources tell us are indeed true.."

"Yes but-" Cobb began.

"Nothing. It's agreed." The head Owl interrupted, "You get Richard Grayson and we keep Gotham."

"Good, we will collect the boy next week." Ra's and his men rose from their seats, "Oh but make sure he is actually an assassin. We don't want someone who doesn't have any blood on his hands." And with that he nodded, walking to the doors, "Good day gentlemen."

The Court of Owls left the chambers as soon as the last of Ra's men were out the door they came through. Many unfazed by the incident left to carry out their duties and contracts, William Cobb however was called back by the head Owl.

"Is the boy ready Cobb?"

"Masters I don't believe it is wise-"

"Is he ready?" He pushed for the answer forcefully

"…Yes." Cobb gave it grudgingly.

"Good, then tomorrow Richard Grayson will catch his first prey.

* * *

_** Eep! Cliffhanger! So will Dick kill? Will he actually go over to the League of Assassins? Will Cobb intervene? What will happen guys. (Well okay I already have my own thoughts but what are yours?!). Right here's some news I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier but I had to go to an event last night and now..even worse.. I probably will be without the internet for the next week so I don't think I can update next Friday :( but I will still keep writing the chapters but next week might be an updateless week. I'm sorry guys. :( So I guess until next time!**_

**_Remeber to please review, follow and favourite. (:_**


	5. Reactions

_**Helloo! I was able to update yay! (: Yeah I'm back although it probably didn't seem like I was even gone but just to remind some I thought I might not be able to update this week..BUT I AM! I'm even back earlier than usual! (: **_

**_So once again I really want to thank everyone for the support whether follows, favourites, or reviews thanks so much you guys, it's really nice to know what you think of the story._**

**_A special thanks to IndiaMoore, ventus101, wolfclaw1098 and even the Guest person who I don't know the name of! Thanks for the really nice reviews you guys! (:_**

* * *

Chapter Five: Reactions.

* * *

Part One: Mission Accomplished.

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul had never been happier.

**_A Talon_**. _Finally I have a Talon- and a right good one at that_. _The Light will be pleased_.

"Father?" Ra's turned to face his daughter Talia, he arrived home barely five minutes ago but she was eager to see how the meeting went.

Ra's smiled, "We have him, Talia. The meeting was a success. Just one more week and we will have our Talon, and you will have a protégé assassin to train."

"Excellent father," Talia smiled. For the past year her father had been going on about the infamous thief Dick Grayson- 'unmatched skill' 'will be a brilliant assassin' he had said over and over again- and to be given the honour to train her father's heir(even if not by blood) flattered her- she had suspected her father would have wanted train the Talon personally. "I have his training programme planned already. Are you off to speak with the Light now?"

"Yes my dear. They will be pleased with our success." Ra's turned on his heels and began to walk down the hall, assassins sparring in each of the rooms. Talia ran to catch up to him, there was something still troubling her.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Does the boy belong to us… or the Light?"

Ra's froze. Of course he had thought about this and the fact that he had no answer still troubled him, "I do not know, Talia. If the Light wants the boy, I cannot stand in their way, however I will say this; we will have the boy to train and his main loyalties will be to the League no matter what we tell the Light, and whether they like it or not… But that shall never be repeated, understood?"

"Understood."

With a final and firm nod Ra's left his daughter standing as he continued down the never-ending hallway to the communication room.

Opening the large metal door, Ra's took one final look at his daughter who had turned to walk back to the training grounds, and finally escaping from the darkness of the hallway, Ra's Al Ghul stepped into the Light.

* * *

Part Two: Mission Planning.

* * *

Cobb was so not in the mood for a particular Talon when he walked out of the meeting chamber.

You know what? He wasn't in the mood for any Talon- even Alexander- but of course the one assassin that Cobb couldn't stand was the one assassin who didn't get the same vibe the others did that Cobb wanted to be left alone and if that didn't happen someone was going to get hurt, particularly the person that was closest and speaking to him.

"Cobb! I can't believe it! They want little owlet Richard Grayson! What are the odds?" Calvin's high-pitched voice was like a screech as Cobb entered the dark hallway to make his way to the mission prep room to plan his heir's first kill.

Ex-heir now. He thought solemnly to himself.

Calvin fell beside the fuming Talon, "I mean, everyone knew he had potential and well we were all excited to see how good he would become but no the League are going to ruin him?! It's catastrophic!"

Cobb said nothing and for once in his long life, Calvin exited from his own, ignorant world and too a notice in others, "Ah man, sure look at me! I'm not even related to the boy and I'm whining! You must be pretty upset Cobb."

"I'll survive."

"But you trained him back from when he was a baby bird right from the egg, you are his guardian, I man he was even going to be your heir-"

"**I'll be fine Calvin**," Cobb forced each and every word to be calm and even-toned, he couldn't lose his cool, "**Now if you would mind I am on my way to the mission preparation room**. **It will be an important day tomorrow**. **Good day**."

"Oh yeah sure Cobb, no problem. I just thought you wanted to vent some feelings you know, you have to be like angry, or sad or-"

"**I don't**."

"No even a little?! Seriously Cobb, come on! You can't just not feel, after all the years I would have thought that you cared-"

Cobb lost it there and then.

He lashed out viciously at Calvin. He grabbed his roughly by the shirt and slammed him with full and brutal force into the stone wall of the hallway. There was a loud crack from the wall and a sickening one from Calvin-he had definitely broken something.

Breathless at the two second violence Calvin gasped, "Cobb, I-"

But Cobb wouldn't have any of it, "**Listen to me Calvin. For once in your life listen and DO NOT speak. Yes I have trained the boy, yes he WAS to be my heir, yes as hard as it is for you to believe I do, in fact have FEELINGS but I CAN control myself, I WILL do what is best for the Court, and I WILL NOT intervene.**" Cobb pressed Calvin further into the wall as he whispered dangerously, "And do you want to know **why**? Because **no one** can escape them. Think you can disobey them? They'll punish you. Think you can hide? Hah! Stupidity, because **they will find you**."

Tense, uneasy silence weighed in the air after Cobb finished. He let go of Calvin gruffly and left him standing in shock as he walked off calmer now after his outburst.

Anyway, it was time to plan the mission.

* * *

**_So that was another chapter! Hope you liked it! What did you think of Talia and Ra's reactions, or even Cobb's and his outburst at poor old Calvin? _**

**_Also VERY IMPORTANT;I'm looking for a name that Ra's will call Dick if he joins the League of Assassins. Will he just call him Talon? What do you think? Let me know! (:_**

**_Remember to please review, follow and favourite. (:_**


	6. Advanced Aiming Training

**_Hello everybody! I reall REALLY want to thank everyone for following, favouriting and reviewing especially those who have given me some names for what they think the villain name should be. THANKS! (:_**

**_VERY IMPORTANT! I started up a poll with some of the names i really like that were suggested, either by review or PM so please check that out!_**

**_I hope you all like this chapter! _**

**_(:_**

* * *

Chapter Six: Advanced Aiming Training.

When I walked into the training room that morning I suppose one could say I had a ignorant and innocent spring in my silent step, almost child-like. I loved aiming training-sure I knew what it was meant to train me for but one; I didn't have to do anything like **that** yet, and two; it was the one form of training that I actually didn't get injured in… well, not as much as the other ones anyway.

My springy step was quickly deflated however, (why was despringed not a word?) when I saw my great-grandfather. Gloomy, moody, darkness clung to him way more than the amount that usually surrounded him,and even **more** than on his bad days, and trust me, that was a lot.

"Gra-master?" I stuttered as I inquired, now was a time for master; a blind bat could see that he was in no mood for family. Just business.

Cobb turned towards me. At first it looked as though regret glazed his eyes but that quickly burned away into a cold distant look.

"Today Dick, training will be a bit more…realistic."

"Master?"

"Just follow." He replied shortly and sharply.

So we continued out of the gym in silence, I learned quickly when I was younger not to ask too many questions-sometimes they still came up like vomit but nevertheless I've been getting better at controlling myself.

"Where are we going master?" I asked. (What? I never said I had perfected it!).

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Outside."

_Ugh_, I inwardly sighed. He was definitely in one of **those** moods, something must really be bugging him- Calvin probably.

But anyway at least I knew we were leaving the Owl's headquarters, however to where we were going I knew I obviously wouldn't get an answer to.

* * *

We walked to the end of a narrow, damp brick hallway, it's only source of light was through the single door at the end. I had gone through this door many times, it was the door where I would go through to get suited up for a mission – the weapons room.

Confused as ever I followed my great-grandfather through the mahogany door and we entered into a room that walls were wallpapered with ever type of deadly machine known to man- even some that weren't.

_Right_, I thought, trying to make some understanding of the epidemic, _So we are definitely going on a mission and Cobb said it was aiming training-and said so, creepily. So it can't be the usual "collection" mission. No, if anything that would be stealth training, so since this is aiming training that has to mean-_

_Oh no_, I whispered in my thoughts.

My throat closed up and I felt as though my stomach had collapsed like a brick onto the concrete floor.

_This is not happening_, I tried to convince myself, _They told me I was too young yet to be...killing. They-they said I was too inexperienced for it. I can't-_

"Talon?" I tuned back at the sound of Cobb's voice, what he said only made my breath lodge in my throat, like a solid brick. _**He called me Talon**__. No, no no no no no. No! This cannot be happening, this is not happening!_

Oh but it was.

* * *

_He knows_. That's what Cobb thought when he turned around to face his great-grandson. Cobb wasn't an idiot and he knew Dick wasn't either, he knew what was about to happen and therefore Cobb knew he was nervous. A massive clue to this obvious fact was that Cobb could clearly see the sweat begin to evaporate off his now-turned, drastically pale forehead.

_Well he had to do it sometime_. Cobb argued sternly with himself to keep up the ever-waging war within his mind.

_But he's only ten._

_Yes, but he knew what he was training for. **You** knew what you were training him for. It's not as if you have been training him to make daisy chains and braid pigtails for the past two years!_

_But he's not ready. The right age is at least sixteen, when you can start experimenting on him. He's only **ten**._

_So? Why should you care?_

…..

"Why should he care?" That question left him stumped amongst his own thoughts. Sure, he was his great-grandson and his apprentice, as well as also being his heir but that never really stopped him, at least it shouldn't have anyway. So what was the real reason? The reason why he was so cold and distant now? The reason why no other Talon-not even Calvin- would dare cross him, dare even look at him or give him the smallest of reasons for Cobb to unleash his raw fury?

The answer; he was giving away his best student. (Well okay the fact that they were related **did** in fact have something to do with it, but he would never admit that to himself.). Even more, as much as Cobb wouldn't like to admit it, Dick was kind of the Court's only purpose for keeping Cobb awake-besides meetings and missions. He made Cobb have a bit more of life in his immortal self, and now the thought that his purpose would sizzle down to being an errand boy kind of taunted him, you know what? It downright **scared** him.

So he knew Dick hadn't been listening to him, and while he was still frustrated that he hadn't disciplined the boy enough –his mind continued to wander- he decided not to punish him. The more said to the boy about what was going to happen would only freak him out further, and Cobb understood what it was like to be scared- hey, although he was essentially invincible he still had emotions!

That being said though Cobb couldn't coddle the boy, no he was still an assassin- premature or not- and he had a mission to complete. So Cobb decided to put on the cold, tough façade one last time.

"I said, **Talon**, go suit up. You will need your kevlar suit. I will get your weapons and on the way we will discuss what the Court have assigned for you to do." Dick just stood there, in a tensely frozen to the spot.

Okay, now, Cobb was impatient.

"**Now Talon**!" Nothing happened, "**Move**!"

Like it was already said, William Cobb was in a **bad** mood.

With that, Richard Grayson crashed back into reality and went obediently-although somewhat sombrely- to suit up.

_I'm going to regret this_. Was all the ten year old could think.

* * *

Sometime later after multiple feelings that ranged from about-to-vomit to even fit-to-collapse, Dick Grayson and his great-grandfather made their way out of the HQ and onto a rooftop. A helicopter greeted them, it's sleek black shell reminded Dick of his suit and the blades bore a sickening resemblance to his own two machetes that were strapped to his back in an x-shape. Owl mask on, he straightened himself realising he had frozen at the metal, creaking door that brought them onto the rooftop that was purple in the sunset. Cobb had walked ahead of him so he had to nonchalantly jog to keep up with him.

Dick's Point of View.

It didn't take long to reach him and when I finally was just behind my trainer's shoulder Cobb began speaking.

"Your target is Joey Konzlo. He's a middle-aged man. Black hair, usually has it combed back with gel. He's well-built and I would say he is no stranger to hand-to-hand combat if it comes down to it." Cobb turned to face me, full-on business mode. "**Which it won't**, okay?"

"Yes, sir." I replied, _No it's actually not **okay** Cobb, you are asking me to-to..ugh I can't even think about it!_ I had a fake conversation in my head with my master- I'd never really say the thoughts aloud, but just imagining how the ideal and optimistic situation would go was relaxing. For those who are wondering my argument would probably have ended in Cobb telling the helicopter driver we were actually going to get food (preferably burgers and chips) instead and forget about this whole inevitably scarring mission –no such luck in reality however.

We got into the helicopter and Cobb continued his analysis of the mission, "He's a big-time gangster and is currently located in one of our warehouses." With that Cobb unfolded a blueprint of the warehouse before them, as well as the surrounding buildings, "You will be here!" He had to shout over the fierce wind as he pointed to the rooftop of the one building in Gotham without a skyline, "You will shoot from here and you **will** hit Konzlo, if you miss he'll be gone so **don't**…unless you would prefer the thrill of chasing him and having those pretty blades on your back used for more than just a threatening decoration.

I nodded so fiercely at this I though my head was going to fall off like a bobble-head doll, I would not miss, I couldn't bare the thought of actually hunting him and getting the opportunity to see his death first hand. No, long-distance was definitely less scarring.

LINE BREAK.

After about the longest ten minutes of my life, the helicopter finally landed on the rooftop that I would be aiming from. I nearly ran out of the machine; I needed air, fresh air because now, so close to the actual mission any form of oxygen seemed to lodge in my throat.

My throat seized up further when I remembered one absolutely terrifying detail.

Gulping(or at least trying to, my mouth was a desert) i wearily asked my great-grandfather, "Master?"

"Yes?"

"What about the Batman? What will I do if he…shows up?"

Cobb had been sitting in the helicopter that was floating in the air, it was just about to leave, when he turned his head towards me and ever-so-mysteriously (whether he meant to or not ) said, " I will deal with him."

_Well, I guess I can't settle for anything better than that_, I thought as the helicopter began to rise higher and higher, my hair was flapping against my forehead from the furiously rotating blades, _I just hope Batman somewhat survives whatever Cobb has planned for him. He was the one superhero I kind of tolerated._

Cobb watched his protégé become the size of an ant before he finally turned to the helicopter driver, Alexander, and simply said, "Wayne Manor please."

He gazed out at Gotham's skyline, watch in the outlines of people, cars and even criminals become more defined with the rising sun with each passing minute as he thought, _It's time to finally see what this whole big deal with the Dark Knight is all about, and why the Court sees him as a threat to be..eliminated._

* * *

**_So there you have it another chapter! Tell me what you thought of it!_**

**_Oh and remember to please follow, favourite and VOTE good readers vote on the poll! (thanks)_**

**_ Review also with what you thought of the chapter! Do you think Batman will get beaten? Do you really think Konzlo will get killed? What will happen?! (p.s. I already think I kinda know but please influence, you never know you could change the story...DunDunDuuuuuuh!)_**

**_Until the next chapter so!_**

**_(:_**


	7. The Thrill Of The Hunt

_**Yeeeeeaah..hi.**_

**_Okay I know I have been gone but I'm having trouble getting through this chapter for some reason! AAAAGH_**

**_So I'm sorry about that but I do have half of the chapter that I'm pleased to some extent with it's part one of two so I hope I will be able to get the rest ASAP!_**

**_Oh and I have a new addition to the poll thanks to Shinigami Merchant( Shafow Talon)_**

**_Also I really want to thank all the reviewers with their absolutely amazing reviews! Thanks! Especially to PhantomRobin, IndiaMoore, Batmanismyhero and Shinigami Merchant!_**

Chapter 7: The Thrill Of The Hunt.

DICK'S POV

The waiting was the worse part.

Yeah, weird right? I know I didn't want to do it and absolutely nothing could prepare me for this, but if I'm really honest I was so bored! I just wanted it over already!

Of course when that time actually came I would be eating my words.

So I was sitting on my perch on the rooftop like Cobb told me to do, gun slung over my shoulder and every now and then a sickening feeling would pass over me, a sickening feeling that was always followed by the same train of thought; _I could just make a run for it._

Then the more sensible side of my brain would give my hopeful side a snort of derision, _Yeah and where do you plan to go genius? _

_Ugh, I can never win with a reason._

_Did you ever hope that you could? Look, your distraught about what you are about to do-_

_Well yeah! But what does it matter anyway? I have to kill this Joey Konzlo guy! I'm not really given a choice so yes, brain I am, as an extreme understatement, a itsy bitsy bit distraught! But what should that matter?!_

_What do you usually say?_

_…Get traught or get dead…_

_Exactly. So stop with your distraught business! It's either you or him, kill or be killed Grayson. He will probably end up killing innocent people, breaking up families-like what happened to you- so really by killing one life –and a lousy one at that- you are saving many._

I sighed.I really hated the "Cobb-like-voice" inside my head, it sounded so much like my master that I was convinced that the Court actually injected a device into my skull so I could be controlled. To be honest, it wouldn't be the worst thing they did to me.

_Oh and one last thing._ My Cobb conscience continued.

_What?_

_Stay concentrated!_

_Huh?_ I inwardly asked myself, then I looked ahead of me. _Oh…_ I froze, I could see Konzlo, he was the absolutely perfect firing shot, _Well that's fantastic. Time to get this over with…uh...finally… _

Slowly, I aimed up the gun. It weighed like a ton of bricks on my shoulder and with each passing moment more bricks were added to the pile. Nevertheless I looked, aimed and… I couldn't do it.

_Coward._ The Cobb conscience stated.

_Great well now what Grayson?_ I thought to myself, Konzlo had moved out of sight.

_Well if you had simply shot him the first time- _Cobb conscience began to lecture.

I wasn't thinking to you! I yelled inwardly at Cobb-it-myself- agh! Whatever my Cobbconscience is!

_Well genius, you better come up with a plan._ I thought to myself-me not any weird Cobb-like part of this is confusing, and making me sound crazier than the Joker!

I straightened away from my gun, and chucked it to the side, I wouldn't be needing it anymore.

Gulping, I hesitantly pulled my machetes out from the straps on my back.

_You never know,_ I assured myself, _It might turn out that you do in fact enjoy the thrill of the hunt..._

_Not likely. _I thought back.

* * *

GENERAL THIRD PERSON POV

Although the sun was almost coming up, the Dark Knight was still hard to keep tabs on.

_Ugh_, Cobb sighed,_ Stay still would you?!_

"Cobb?" Alexander spoke from the helicopter's pilot seat.

"What?" Cobb answered gruffly, he had to stay concentrated. He had no time to be distracted.

"I'm thinking that if it gets any lighter our little friend will see us..we're not exactly incognito you know?"

Cobb sighed again, he knew Alexander was right and they couldn't afford to take idiotic risks.

"Okay, land us on the next building. We'll get off and follow him on foot."

"You're the boss. How long do you think it will take Dick to get Konzlo? I know one of the main reasons for following the Batman is to make sure 'Ole Bats doesn't interfere with the whole operation so how long do you think we'll have to keep doing this?And I thought we were heading to Bruce Wayne's house-you know the billionaire playboy guy-because he would be a good damsel to catch the Knights attention."

Cobb smirked and mockingly turned to his friend with a mocking hurt and offended look, "First of all we saw the Knight so we don't need a puny princess, and second; Alexander! Are you telling me you don't enjoy my company in this exciting game of cat and mouse?! Oh how could you?!"

"Haha, hilarious Cobb," Alexander dryly laughed, he was glad his friend was back in good humour, "But seriously, what do you think?" He began to lower the black sleek helicopter.

"I don't know Alexander, but the Talon will call us, I gave him a communication device for it. Anyway, we are kind of on our own side mission; get as much information on Batman while at the same time distracting him from interfering with the assassination."

Alexander landed the helicopter with a soft thud, "Right so Cobb. You ready?"

But Cobb was already off the helicopter and making his way after Batman.

Alexander shook his head, "Typical," He muttered to himself as he turned the helicopter off, "Oh no Alexander I'll wait for you..yeah Cobb and you wonder why Dick normally seemed to disappear on his own when we used to go robbing. Like master like apprentice."

* * *

Together the two assassins silently followed Batman, oblivious to the fact that he was well aware of them and had been so ever since he finished up his final fight with Two-Face not ten minutes ago.

_What are they after_, He thought, _My identity probably._

He led them on a chase across rooftops, however he wasn't leading them on a wild goose chase, he did in fact have work to do, so throwing a random zig zag and flip every now and then just to annoy them, he made his way towards the alleged assassination.

Cobb knew they would have to intervene and reveal themselves soon, he was getting too close for comfort to the mission. Sliding his preferred dagger into the palm of his hand he nodded to Alexander and the two leaped into action.

* * *

Okay…Batman may have forgotten about his-uh- followers for a moment too long.

It wasn't his fault though! Well, not really, he got distracted when he focused on the small shadow that he saw perched on the rooftop in the building opposite to where Joey Konzlo supposedly was.

This shadow held a something that even from this distance looked like a gun..unless it was a banana but Batman seriously doubted it.

The mere size of the presumed assassin baffled the Dark Knight. He had faced many, many killers before and they all seemed to have the same tall, strong build made for fighting- this guy seemed to have the slenderness for escaping and going unnoticed, which he supposed would come in handy as well, but if given the choice to fight against either a giant or a ladybug Batman would chose the ladybug.

So therefore he might have deserved the roundhouse kick he got into the side of his stomach. Hey, it was Gotham what could he expect?!

Batman slammed into the concrete in two thuds; first on his back and then his legs flopped pathetically after.

_…Strong kick._ He stated groggily to himself.

His two tormentors continued to attack him mercilessly, but now, prepared, Batman was able to block and dodge every one of them.

_Well trained, _He thought, _Definitely_ _not the average criminals._

The assassins costumes would have given it away anyway; the two men were dressed oddly in cloaks of dark brown feathers, and with their black suits they had no problem blending into the shadows. Each man had a frightening white owl mask on his face, a soft hanging beak and all to complete the bird-obsessed look.

_Yep,_ Batman once again confirmed, _Definitely not the normal criminals._

* * *

_**And there you have it you guys; part one, I hope you all liked it, let me know! **_

_**I will try to finish part two soon, I really will I just don't want it to be bad.**_

_**So questions for the next part: do you think Batman will interfere with Dick Grayson's mission? Will they fight? Or will Batman lose to Cobb and Alexander?**_

_**Until the next chapter so!**_

_**Remember to please favourite, follow and review!**_

_**(:**_


	8. The Thrill of the Hunt 2

**_*pokes head around corner* Uh hi...Remember me?_**

**_Okay hey you guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated, I know it been over a month! So sorry but I was unbelievably busy for the past few weeks but I'm back now and I bring with me a lovely chapter as an I'm sorry gift. _**

**_I probably should have left an author's note but personally for me when I'm reading and the author only updates with an author's note I'm kind of sad because you know I'm like, "WHERE'S MAH CHAPTER?!" _**

**_Anyway I'm sorry and I will get the next chapter up next week, I can guarantee that._**

**_You know what it's been so long that I'm not going to even ask you to favourite, follow or even review!_**

**_So here's the long awaited chapter you guys! Hope you like it._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE._**

**_I should really start doing the disclaimer more often..._**

**_(:_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Thrill of the Hunt...Part 2.

Cobb and Alexander were getting impatient.

Even with the two of them- immortal assassins that had been training all their lives- they could barely get a right-hook in.

_Well at least we know now why the Court sees him as a threat._ Cobb thought as managed to dodge a powerful punch from his opponent, landing on top of it in a perched position- kind of similar to an owl (a delightful coincidence)- and finally, finally he was able to attack; he swung his right leg around 90 degrees and hit the hero right in the jaw.

**CRAACK!**

_Ooouch..well that's going to hurt tomorrow._ Cobb thought, cackling away to himself.

He had to be careful however, the mission wasn't to kill or harm the Batman, no brutal force- they didn't want to draw too much of the Dark Knight's and his flawless detective abilities attention- so they had to hold back somewhat of their skills, which was hard considering they were going to get beaten otherwise.

Suddenly and with the appearance of not moving a muscle the Dark Knight was behind the two Talons. He had figured their mission out; these two goons were meant to distract him.

_No one is killing Konzlo..no matter what that gangster has done._

With that the Batman swiftly made his way across the buildings, towards the tiny shadow, but not before stunning the two Talons first with some new gas pellets he developed. Both men dropped like rocks to the cool, concrete floor.

_Crazy bird-obsessed lunatics._ He thought to himself, he hoped that the shadow on the rooftop wasn't as insane..but he doubted it.

And so the bat began to hunt the owl.

* * *

DICK'S POV

I took a shaky breath as I shucked the useless gun away.

_You had to be too much of a coward to do it the easy way._

Silently I began my journey towards my target, leaping over buildings as well as throwing an odd flip or two just to shake off the nervous energy that was building inside of me. Edging closer and closer to the spot where I would use a rope to sweep into his office window the machetes on my back were becoming heavier and heavier.

_He is a criminal._ I reminded myself. _He deserves this fate. Calm yourself._

_Okay_, I sighed heavily as I made my final landing on the roof that was closest to where Konzlo was, you can do this.

**BAAAANG!**

The sole of a shoe plunged into my side as I prepared do cast the zip-line I had across, throwing me onto the cold concrete floor where my face, shoulder and right arm grazed it's rough texture.

_Oooow, that hurt._ I thought groggily and slightly annoyed as I raised my head to face my abuser. My heart lodged in my throat, my eyes widened behind my mask and my stomach dropped when I saw who it was.

The Batman had arrived.

* * *

GENERAL THIRD PERSON POV

It's hard to surprise the Batman, very hard, especially in his line of work. Why? Because he had seen it all-or at least he thought he had. But when he saw that it was a ten year old kid he had kicked into he felt like a tractor had ploughed over him-and he would know it had happened before (..the Joker, don't ask).

The boy, although wearing a full mask to cover his face that chillingly resembled the two other assassins that had attacked him, looked stunned as well to see the Batman before him. Time seemed to stand still as the two just froze, not believing what their eyes were showing them.

_Cobb said he had it covered._ Dick thought angrily.

_What type of person turns a kid into a killer_. The Dark Knight similarly thought angrily.

Both seemed unwilling to begin to interact, but shockingly the most unlikely person to talk was the one to start.

"How old are you?" Batman began.

"What does it matter?" Dick replied.

Silence.

"..I'm ten."

"You are with those men with the owl masks."

"Obviously."

"You think you are going to kill Joey Konzlo."

"I am going to kill Konzlo."

"Why? Do you want to?"

_No_, Dick thought, but he couldn't give that answer, "I'm following orders."

"Who's orders?"

Dick snorted,"Like I am going to tell you that."

He began to get more confident, Dick had realised something; Batman won't kill him because one; he doesn't kill, and two; he doesn't want to fight a ten year old.

_I could use that to my advantage._ Dick thought, although he knew death wasn't the worse thing that could happen to someone it was still consoling to know that even though the Dark Knight could, he wouldn't kill him and therefore he would have to restrain himself- no critical injuries were allowed, no brute force would be used- but that was something that Dick had no trouble with, it was his advantage.

Smirking beneath his mask, Dick took one final look at the hesitant but still intimidating Dark Knight, before he unleashed hell.

* * *

Batman was knocked out of his daze by an unexpected right hook from the boy causing him to stagger over slightly.

_Get it together. _He scolded himself gruffly. _Child or not he is still a criminal. Konzlo is now the victim so protect him._

Dick had knocked him back a few steps because of the surprise that became Batman, but he quickly recovered however only to see that the kid had already shot his zip-line across to the building where his target was casually sitting proudly And ignorantly back on a leather, throne-like chair.

_Oh no you don't kid._

Batman followed the assassin with his own zip-line and soon they were racing side-by-side towards the office, the wind aggressively ripping through their capes. Batman shoved the Talon trying to unbalance him(not a good idea as they were a hundred metres off the pavement) and successfully managed to slow his opponent down, but Dick wasn't the type to give up, and, releasing his cape, the younger boy narrowed himself to make him more faster and agile. On his zip-line he zoomed past the Batman and in no time at all he crashed through the window of his target.

Machetes out. Hunting for blood...

Glass glittered around him on the floor where the fallen over seat of Konzlo's lay.

Joey Konzlo himself cowardly crawled away on the floor, like a fake-threatening, fully-grown baby naturally would.

Brown eyes wide, completely aware of the machetes in the assassins hands Joey whimpered, "W-who are you."

Dick smirked behind his mask; he was so pathetic, however hesitation began to grow within him, Konzlo didn't seem so evil behind the rich man façade, but a job's a job, and a job has to be completed. Therefore burying away any pity, Dick turned the volume of his glare up to its maximum and he had to admit the raw fear displayed in the man's face made him inwardly laugh, which helped him to avoid thinking about the fact that the head that held that face wouldn't be on its body soon.

Of course we must not forget the certain Knight who was planning on stopping the ten year old from losing his innocence(or what was left of it anyway).


	9. The Thrill of the Hunt 3

_**Hello! **_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing! This is the chapter where we finally see the outcome for the mission and there are a few fight scenes which I don't really know if I'm used to writing them yet but I've given it my best attempt! So I hope it'll do!**_

**_Anyway I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE and sadly never will. ):_**

**_Enjoy the chapter you guys!_**

**_Remember to follow, favourite and review!_**

**_(:_**

* * *

The Thrill of the Hunt:Part 3.

Machete raised, the ten year old was about to bring it down to Konzlo's head, he didn't know why but all of a sudden he got a sense of urgency to do this, probably because of a particular hero that kept trying to interfere. He didn't want to do this(sure he had voices waging war with each other in his head not too long ago) but he had to do it, he had no choice, if he didn't he would have to deal with Cobb and his wrath…something that was **way** worse than this, a thing that would undoubtedly scar him for the rest of his life, so therefore he decided to rip the bandage of quickly and get it over with instead.

Of course though Mr Bats didn't agree.

The Dark Knight flew through the window just like the ten year old had done before him and mercilessly placed the two soles of his shoes into the back of the immature assassin, sending him plunging forwards, collapsing over Konzlo who shrieked sharply as he did.

Rising, both opponents faced each other and within milliseconds they started fighting.

The young Talon flung an infinity of knives at the Dark Knight at incredibly speed, Batman had to move with inhuman agility to avoid them all but a few still clipped his cloak. Batman rushed towards the ten year old but Dick did a backflip and landed a few feet away into a perfected fighting stance.

Batman punch strongly outward but the boy dropped into a crouch, quickly doing a leg sweep that the Batman leaped to avoid.

The Dark Knight aimed downwards at the head of the assassin but Dick rolled away, springing backwards onto his hands and moving away, across the carpeted office displaying an elegant and mesmerising array of acrobatics.

_Graceful_. Batman observed. _Same fight techniques and deadly moves as the two older birds but with something extra…..something more artistic…..acrobatic even….._

The Dark Knight and the Talon fought- or more like danced- back and forth all while Konzlo was trying to slyly slip out his wooden office door but Dick flung two more knives. One dagger sank into the palm of his hand, pinning him to the wall while the other that was aimed for his neck missed and shot into the suit that rested on his shoulder.

Konzlo yelled in fear as blood began to trickle out of him, while Dick yelled in annoyance (he **missed**. He actually **missed**, but only because Batman shoved him with more force than he had intended and the boy was flung against the wall).

Striding up to the ten year old killing machine Batman grabbed him gruffly and lifted him 's legs kicked helplessly at the air. Cursing his height dread filled him as he felt binds being tied around him; handcuffs and worse rope for his legs.

_Oh no_. Dick thought, _oh no oh no oh no oh no no no no no no! Nope! Nonononononononono!_

He frantically struggled, he was trained in escaping every sort of confinement by the Court, but this was different, the binding material was different.

It was custom made.

_Stupid Batman and his stupid Batman equipment!_

"Calm down." The Dark Knight firmly ordered but it only made the boy squirm more, desperate to escape. He did not want a confrontation with Batman, okay he already had a confrontation with him but that was just fighting, he wasn't so helpless, the fight was even, or kind of, see although Dick was good, Batman was Batman, and nobody could ever beat the Batman.

"Calm **down**" The Dark Knight growled again but it turned into a pained grunt when the Talon kneed him into the gut.

The slight flinch of pain from the Dark Knight soon turned into a roar as a piercing pain erupted in his shoulder blade. He had been shot.

_But who?!_ Batman thought thoroughly annoyed, _The boy is here!...or at least he was. Crap._

The distraction was enough to allow Dick to escape. He exploded some gas pellets and soon the ropes that once tied him were in a heap at Batman's legs.

Then chaos erupted in a fury of knives and blood.

* * *

A familiar bird-obsessed lunatic tackled the Dark Knight.

"Well hello," Cobb smiled, "Remember me?"

The two fought furiously, Cobb protecting his great-grandson so he could do the mission Batman was so desperately trying to prevent.

Batarangs were flung precisely and avoided expertly, punches were thrown viciously and dodged quickly, kicks were distributed brutally and blocked forcefully, but neither man seemed to be able to catch the other by surprise, however that didn't matter to William Cobb his mission ended when Dick's did.

* * *

DICK'S POV

Despite the commotion that was going on around me, once Cobb had arrived (I didn't even want to know what the Bat did to keep him occupied so long) my vision narrowed and all I saw was red.

…

...

...

...Alright that was a lie...

The truth; I didn't actually mind the Dark Knight interfering, in fact I was grateful because it meant that there was a little hope that I wouldn't have to kill..you know what? Being optimistic, it could have meant that I would be taken away to jail(probably Arkham Asylum because of the way I am dressed) away from the Court.

But I have never been a lucky person.

So there I was, a ten year old, with a machete in my hand returning to finish the prey I had successfully hunted. Konzlo tugged helplessly and painfully at the dagger that had pierced his hand into the fancy wallpapered wall but to no avail.

_Idiot_. I thought, _Obviously I wouldn't use normal knives..can you see me? I'm not normal._

"P-please." Konzlo begged, "Please! I'll give you anything you want! If they are paying you I'll pay you double-triple! Just don-don't kill me."

The gangster was shaking, scared out of his mind, I felt dread, sorrow, regret, every negative feeling about what i was about to do.

Raising the machete I remembered what my Cobbed conscience had told him; _kill or be killed Grayson._

"Sorry." I pathetically apologised.

And I brought the machete down to meet Joey Konzlo's head.

* * *

GENERAL POV

Time seemed to stop the second Joey Konzlo's head dropped with a thump onto the white carpet floor.

The boy himself just stood there staring at the headless body, unmoving and stiff. The blood-stained machete hung loosely in his right hand, he looked like a statue. Still. Frozen.

Batman on the other hand was moving like a toddler that was hyper after drinking seventeen cups of coffee.

It seemed as though he was gradually getting the upper hand and although he couldn't stop the boy killing Konzlo, he could certainly prevent him from going back with his attackers.

Of course he forgot one little detail: Alexander.

With the Bat's back facing the shattered window Alexander,sitting in his helicopter, opened fire.

_He's a dead man._ Alexander growled as he moved his one unbroken hand over the controls,_He's an annoying, dead man._ No one could break a Talon's bones, and when they did break the chemical electrum that they were injected with healed the injuries quickly, this break however was different, and it hurt. A lot.

Which is why it pleased Alexander to know that although with only one hand on the controls, he still managed to hit the Dark Knight in the same shoulder blade where he had hit him earlier.

The second bullet blasted into Batman's shoulder with a whistling laughter, he bent over in pain and Cobb (who was beginning to lose terribly) took his opportunity.

With all his might the Talon sent a brick-breaking kick into the Knight's stomach and Batman began his long descend out the tenth storey window.

* * *

Batman dropped like a rock.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down, getting closer and closer to the grey, cracked concrete street.

_Are you serious?_ Batman angrily thought, _This?! After all my battles; the Joker, Two-Face, Bane even the whole League of Assassins and this is how it happens?! This is how I die?! __**Are you serious right now?!**_

Turning in mid-aid Batman faced his back to the cracked car-covered concrete below. He still had a good fifteen seconds to go until could do something spectacular in fifteen seconds couldn't he? After all he was **the** Batman.

* * *

_**Aaagh! How can Batman possibly survive a fall in fifteen seconds?! I know he is THE Batman but...! Well we'll see next week! Until then so!**_

**_Hope ye liked the chapter!_**

**_(:_**


	10. The Hunt Is Over?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**_

_**An update! Finally it's about time! Yeah guys I'm really, really sorry for the long wait and I hope you like this chapter!**_

_/flashback type-thing/_ **(just in case you get confused what it is).**

_**(:**_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Hunt is Over?

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

..5 and three quarters..

..5 and a half..

..5 and a quarter...

**OOMPF!**

_Ooowww_, Batman thought as a spasm of pain erupted in the shoulder that he got shot in..twice.

He was falling to his doom when he somehow suddenly stopped in midair. He knew he couldn't have spectacularly developed flying powers (no matter how awesomely fortunate that would have been).

So what happened?!

Despite the unbearable pain he was experiencing Batman managed to gaze up, only to see a familiar costumed companion: Superman..

_Great. Just what I need, a bright blue, blue-eyed boy scout, dressed in a leotard like a ballerina, coming to my rescue._

_Today is definitely not my lucky day._

"You okay Batman?" The Dark Knight's unwanted saviour asked concerned.

But Batman was having none of it. He was in absolutely no mood whatsoever for manners or any other pointless pleasantries. He was furious, "What are you doing in Gotham Superman?"

"Oh, uh right..funny story. Am see.." Superman began to mutter off at such a volume that only a Kryptonian could hear.

"What?!" Batman asked impatiently.

"Well I kind of overheard that Luthor would be hosting a dinner party here in Gotham..at one of those really big hotels where he would be staying for a few nights so I thought that I would..follow him, just to make sure that he wasn't up to anything..like you know..anything kryptonite-related."

Superman cautiously eyed the Dark Knight who was dangling below him. His expression through the slits in his mask was mixed; a dangerous, brewing anger stirred underneath them but every now and again sharp winces pulsed through.

_Oh yeah his arm.._ Superman thought,_...whoops.._

Desperate to take the topic of conversation away from why another superhero would dare be in Batman's domain Superman decided to turn the tables and become the interrogator, "So Batman," He began, Superman really wasn't sure he wanted to provoke the brooding Bat but considering what he just saw, and how weird it was (then again it was Gotham) he had to ask; "What just happened?!"

Batman didn't reply immediately, he was lost in thought. The information and facts of the incident embedded and just being analysed by his brain:

_A kid assassin._

_ An owl-obsessed organisation...or was it just two crazy people that dragged a child into their mess?_

_Why Konzlo?..Okay sure he was a mob boss but the psychotic trio didn't seem to have any personal grudge against him..it was as if they had been hired.._

_And the way they fought..they were trained, and trained well..even League of Assassins well-_ Batman stumbled at the thought;

_**The League of Assassins!**_

"Uh Batman?" Superman asked, guiding the Dark Knight back into reality..which unfortunately was the place where his arm- his **injured** arm- was being dragged along by a blasted ballerina.

_And they shot with unnaturally impeccable accuracy as well. _Batman concluded, barely hiding his wince as pained pulses of lightning shot through his arm.

Returning his attention to Superman, Batman analysed the list of possibilities, "Superman I need to go back to the manor." He ordered.

"But Batman wouldn't Mount Justice be better? I know the Batcave's great for research but the Mountain definitely has better medical services,and you've been shot in the exact same spot in your shoulder..twice. Not to mention any other possible injuries you obtained."

"Alright one; don't argue with me and bring me back to the manor. Two; don't let Alfred hear that you think he is an inferior doctor than those at the Mountain, he will put raisins in cookies and tell you they're chocolate chip. Three; the Team just started at the Mountain and I don't want anyone to hear about this unless they truly have to, and four; the reason my arm is hurting so badly and probably is getting worse is because you have been oh-so uncarefully dragging me through the skies- Gotham skies, **my skies**\- with it!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, my bad.." Superman said as he dropped Batman's injured hand to grab hold of the other one. Unfortunately this sent the wingless Bat hurtling down towards the concrete at a sickening speed.

Thankfully Superman caught him bridal-style, although catching one of Batman's fiercest glares as a result.

"Heh heh, sorry again." Superman tried to grin apologetically but Batman was not amused. Being carried bridal-style by a ballerina, getting saved by said ballerina, and almost dying at the hands of three bird-obsessed lunatics – one of whom was a **child**\- was enough humiliation for our beloved Bat to last him a lifetime.

_Today is definitely **not** my day_.

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul had the best seat in the house as he viewed Konzlo's killing from his headquarters as his assassins spied for him with cameras. He saw Batman's deathly descent and his unfortunate rescue by the blue boyscout, and although it was entertaining to watch the Man of Steel squirm under the glare of the Bat Ra's didn't have cameras planted everywhere for fun.

No, they were there for business.

_So_, Ra's thought, _the boy has finally made his first kill. Good, but where to from here?_

Ra's turned his gaze to the camera where the assassin had positioned with a good look on the Talon.

_Interesting…very interesting._

What Ra's saw was a boy that had no expression on his face as he stared at Konzlo's decapitated head, he showed no awareness or any sense of trembling at the blood that now stained him.

The boy was a shell. He was there, but just not…all.

"Father?" Ra's turned his attention away from his assassin to his daughter who stood behind him, "What will our next move be with the boy?"

"Good question, my dear. At the moment the boy is mouldable, he can be drawn into our lifestyle in such a way that he won't think twice about the orders we give him ever again. That being said however, we want him to have a mind- we **need** him to be able to think for himself- we just want that mind to suit us."

"So how shall we go about doing that?"

"At the moment the boy is in shock- not-shaking-with-fear shock, but he hasn't fully comprehended what he has done. We don't want him to think of Konzlo's assassination as a scar- as a regret- therefore while we can't let him dwell on it too long, but we can't simply let him continue on a mindless killing spree. He needs to learn to completely accept it nonchalantly and to do that we need him to perform mission after mission until he is once again ready."

"But father, do you believe such a task can be done in a week? Surely it will be too fast- too forced- what happens if it does not go according to plan?"

"It should my dear, however I am willing to allocate some extra time if it means we finally get the perfect prodigy-we can just let the thought 'slip' our minds for a while should we need to."

Talia Al Ghul smirked wickedly at that final remark, the thought of he father forgetting anything was absolutely absurd- he was pretty much immortal, therefore his mind and memory were too, and besides he could not forget a deal as essential as this even if his memory could decrease with age.

"As you wish father." Talia dismissed herself from her father, she would see enough of the Talon's abilities when she would train him, but right now she had to go to plan the boy's next mission. It would have to be planned carefully- contain a unique balance- and she couldn't overwork the boy,but still,like her father stated he needed to be kept on his toes.

"Oh and Talia?" Ra's called his daughter, keeping his back to her as he stared at the screens before him.

"Yes father?"

"Make sure the Dark Knight does not interfere with plans again. No more interruptions. None of the boy's missions can fail. Understood?"

"Understood father." She smirked once again.

It was time for her to pay a visit to a certain Bat.

* * *

The journey back to the Court of Owl's HQ was a blur for a certain assassin. His mind couldn't process what had just happened.

_/Konzlo's head rolled onto the floor.. Blood leaked from his body, spreading everywhere.. Oh the blood..there was so much blood.. Everywhere..on the floor..on his hands.. On his clothes..on the sword.. Why was it on the sword again?../ _

_Oh yeah..I killed him._

_I killed him._

_Konzlo. I killed Konzlo._

_Dick Grayson-me- has now killed someone._

_Just what have I become?_

The helicopter landed and they walked into the Court's labyrinth-like halls, but once again Dick didn't notice any of this. He didn't notice Alexander or Cobb's discussion of the didn't notice going into his room. He didn't notice collapsing onto his bed.

He didn't notice anything.

Well anything except how hollow he felt.

* * *

Batman sent Superman away when they arrived at the manor. Superman was reluctant at first but one final glare from the Bat sent him packing. He didn't want to push the Dark Knight's buttons any further than he already had..especially when he had no intention of leaving Gotham without ensuring that Luthor had no kryptonite-related plans.

So the Dark Kinght was left to be fixed by his butler and after went straight to the Batcave to begin his search for the identities of the crazed criminals.

Of course there was one connection he couldn't rid from his mind.

_The League of Assassins.. Those three were just as skilled and they had the same profession but why the bird costumes? That's not Ra's style..still it couldn't hurt to ask, he'd have to know something about them. Or maybe Talia would know..._

"Well hello my beloved." A voice came from behind him.

Batman would have smirked if he wasn't Batman.

_Well if that's not perfect timing I don't know what is...maybe it's a bit too perfect. My League of Assassins hunch might not be too far off._

"Talia." The Dark Knight greeted in return.

"How's your shoulder?"

_Oh now it's certain. Well let's get straight down to business so._

"What do you know about them Talia?"

She pulled an innocent face, "About who beloved?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Are they with the League?"

"The Justice League? Oh I don't think so, shouldn't you know that beloved?"

She was toying with him and it was getting on the Dark Knight's nerves, he was already irked enough today by Superman, he was in no mood for games. "The League of **Assassins**, Talia, and why was there a **child **with them?"

Talia sighed "They are not with the League and I suppose they are training the child."

Batman narrowed the slits of his eyes, "You know more but aren't telling me."

"Oh what can I say? They like birds-particularly owls- they are extremely well-trained, and there are many, **many** more of them."

"What else?"

"How about beloved I help you with your research? Surely with **that **shoulder you would be slowed down?" The woman strolled over to the Dark Knight in his chair and glanced at the screen, then at him, "Shall we begin?"

_Oh she's definitely hiding something_, Batman thought,_ but then why is she offering to help me? Unless...unless she's stalling, keeping me distracted. Keeping my attention off something...But what?_

"We will." The Dark Knight answered.

_It won't hurt to play along for awhile..especially if I'm able to ask her questions about them. One thing is for sure though; _

_**This hunt is not over.**_

* * *

_**Eeek! I'm so happy I finished the chapter and I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the ridiculously long wait! **_

_**The characters I was afraid would be OOC were Superman, Talia, and even Dick (I didn't know if the part that included his POV made much sense, but hopefully I stayed a bit true to him in his sad and disconnected state).**_

_**Hopefully I can write the next one faster and once again I'm sorry! Your help with reviews and advice with the characters was extremely helpful and thanks for being so patient! You're all asterous!**_

_**Until next time so! **_

_**(:**_


	11. A SUPERMANiac Mission

_**...um hi... Long time no write...right **_

_**(heh heh get it write/right?)**_

_**I'm so sorry for the lack up updates (I've learned a new word; it's called 'hiatus'). I've been super busy, had writer's block and to top it all off when I was writing one day a chunk of the story got deleted... :(**_

_**But I'm here with a new chapter that has 6,940 words (excluding my rambling of course). And I wrote it this long because it's been ages and well, you guys deserve a long chapter! **_

_**So I hope you enjoy it but also I'm still really busy so inconsistent updates will probably happen. I'll do my best so that hopefully this long a waiting time won't happen again!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**_

* * *

Chapter 11: A SUPERMANiac Mission

Cobb and Alexander watched on as their current- but not for long- Talon wandered aimlessly into his room without even taking off his suit or weapons first. The bloodied katana sat in his gloved hand, held in an iron-tight grip, as if it was his only way of knowing what was reality and what was not.

Cobb sighed as he took off his bird mask, he knew it had been too early- there was, is, and always will be a certain procedure for getting someone to kill, to ease their shock. But **no**, no Mr. Almighty Assassin himself wanted something that would take months of preparation done in a week- and by **a** **ten year old** no less.

Yep, there sure were no problems with that little plan.

"So what are we going to do with him now Cobb?"

**_'We'?_** Cobb thought, _Heh, well look who's grown attached to the kid. I guess the extra help couldn't help… heck I'll need help if this is to get done in a week._

**_(Yes my dearest and most asterous readers, even with all his ingenious scheming and brilliance, our favourite Owl can't do EVERYTHING on his own)._**

After brainstorming for a few seconds, and frustratingly failing to come up with one single, solid and fullproof plan, Cobb turned to Alexander and said the words he hated most of all; "I don't know... I have a few ideas but none are fully thought out- well at least not in the way that will prepare him completely in a week."

"It's impossible for anyone to adjust into our lifestyle in a week-"

_**Oh** **great(!)**Thanks Alexander,_ Cobb thought sarcastically to himself, _thank you, you ever-so-joyful-and-optimistic - helper. Truly you have my-_

"Luckily for us that kid's not just anyone." Alexander interrupted the rude and snide train of thought.

_-thanks._ Cobb's gobsmacked brain told itself to shut up.

"And between your training and my **brilliant** and **invaluable** guidance," Alexander smirked to his friend at that, "I don't even think we'll need the week."

Cobb smiled to himself, of course his great-grandson could do it (he was **his** great-grandson after all).

"Come on Alexander," Cobb said over his shoulder to his friend, already walking towards the mission room, "We have to decide our next move."

* * *

Two minds -it turns out- aren't always better than one.

It didn't take Cobb long to discover this as he scoured over brainstorms while his 'helper' unhelpfully sat sprawled over a chair with his two big, concrete-powdered stained boots crisscrossed over each other on the huge, metal desk.

_Guidance my big fat gravy boat, _Cobb complained to himself as he glanced at his overly relaxed friend, _if I followed his example I'd never get anything done._

Focusing his mind back to his plans he racked his brain for a solid mission, which wasn't easy considering his brain felt like it was a sizzling strip of bacon.

_Ugh! This is stupid_! He slapped his forehead a three consecutive times, _Come on brain! You're a useless-_

_-wait…_

_wait…_

_…wait…_

_WAIT_

_HEHEHEHEHE OH WAAAIIIIIT!_

"HAH HAAA!" Cobb cackled hysterically, his abrupt outburst breaking the silence and causing Alexander to comically tumble to the ground.

"What?!" He asked, poking his head over the desk as he began to stand.

"Alexander!" Cobb said gleefully, "Lex Luthor is in Gotham!"

"…well…that's lovely…"

" No, no" Cobb said knowing he wasn't explaining himself properly, "**Lex Luthor** is in **Gotham**."

Alexander inwardly sighed of exasperation. Honestly, as smart as his friend was he just didn't seem to understand that thought bubbles didn't float above his head for ordinary people to read- not that Alexander was ordinary, oh no, he was an **Owl**, but he was normal in comparison to Cobb at least.

So he knew he was going to rain on Cobb's parade when he would say the following words, but oh well, that made it even more joyous (and entertaining). "Nope." Alexander simply stated, "You're going to have to do better than that mate." He then added a smile to tick Cobb off even further.

"Alright." Cobb let out an exasperated sighed, "I'll put this in terms so that even you will understand- **Lex Luthor** **is in** **Gotham**. **Lex Luthor**\- super influential, millionaire, villain guy? Yes? Remember him?Well he's in **Gotham**\- a place that's covered with not only a variety of villains, but also merchandise, the black market, etc. Even with the Dark Knight, Gotham is still one of the biggest and baddest crime cities in the world. So why would Luthor –a man who has a cosy position in lovely Metropolis- come to Gotham; the gutter of the world? It can only be for one thing; there's something here he wants, and he needs to be here himself to get it, or at least create a distraction for the press so that he can put that plan into action when the time comes."

"So?"

"So, whatever it is he wants, we need to get it first, and that my good, simple-minded, lazy colleague is our mission."

Cobb (who was well proud of himself) was disappointed, and quite frankly, annoyed at the lack of enthusiasm Alexander showed. I mean **come on** he just solved all of their problems (well no he couldn't do that, that would be impossible; they just had too many).

"**Well?!**" Cobb snapped.

Alexander stroked his chin, "Well that's great and all, but it's useless if we don't know what he's after- I mean we can't have a mission without a goal."

"Hm. True. But I'm guessing that it's something Kryptonite-related. He kind of has an obsession with that, not to mention we did see Superman ever-so-gracefully rescue a certain bothersome Bat also- and I don't believe in coincidences. Besides with a little extra research and a few chats with our web of informants I'm sure we'll find out all the details of the mission…The only thing we have to worry about now is getting our Talon ready for his next mission."

* * *

Lex Luthor stared out at Gotham's city skyline with a expression of calm, collected and disgust.

Mainly disgust.

Oh how he missed his lovely Metropolis: the lovely hotels, the ungloomy streets and the decent lighting system(honestly with all the black in the city you'd think Gotham would at least try to enforce some lights so the place would be a bit brighter at night, but no, they had to create a stereotypical gothic Gothamite atmosphere).

Needless to say he couldn't wait to get home (hey even villains can get homesick!).

He shouldn't even have to be here in the first place! Honestly! Couldn't his team of worthless buffoons do anything without needing him as a distraction?! Like he paid these people- and paid them well! How dare they bother him!

The nerve!

Luthor turned his back on the darkened city to the fluorescent lump of rock now sitting in a box in his desk.

**_(I'm guessing something similar to Gollum's "My Precious" was going through his mind at this point in time)._**

_Although, _He admitted_, they still managed to complete the mission in the end so they're not **completely** useless pawns._

"Sir." Luthor's robot secretary Mercy stood at the doorway entrance to the room.

Luthor tore his eyes away from the weakness of his arch-enemy, "Ah yes Mercy, I meant to ask; is the flight booked for tomorrow?"

"At 1 sir."

"Tch, make it earlier, I don't want to be in the Dark Knight's city any longer than necessary."

"Yes sir, I shall make it for 11 then."

"Good."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Are you aware of the Cadmus incident?"

Luthor paused before answering ,"Yes," He clenched his fists against the desk, "I am. It is a disappointment to say the least, however at this moment it may be of some benefit to us."

"How so sir?"

"Well the Justice League now have their hands full with their unruly brats; giving them training, trial missions and so on at the moment, and although we've lost a valuable specimen in Suberboy, their distraction has allowed our** 'visit'** to Gotham to run smoothly. Even Batman seemed preoccupied elsewhere, I expected him to be the one who foiled our plans."

"I believe there was an incident involving several people as well as Batman occurring whilst our mission was underway: a gangster of the name Joey Konzlo was killed as a result- beheaded in fact."

Lex Luthor raised his eyebrows at that, "The group overpowered Batman?"

"Yes." His robot confirmed.

"Interesting... Look further into it Mercy, we may need use of that information in the future, whether these people will be our enemies, allies or otherwise is hearsay; information is **always** a top priority."

"Yes sir. I will begin straight away."

"Good. You may leave now Mercy." Luthor returned to his window's Gotamite skyline.

_Whoever beat the Bat must be skilled indeed... I do hope we cross paths soon._

* * *

**_Isn't it just lovely how wishes come true sometimes? _**

**_*cue evil cackling in the background.*_**

* * *

It was too easy to notice the differences in his ex-heir while they sparred back and forth in their training room. It was like fighting an inexpensive, rusty robot- the boy's heart just wasn't in it. It was almost like he didn't care if he got hurt. And while His ex-heir's now-dull blue and hollow eyes frustrated Cobb to no end, he couldn't lose his patience; his student was too fragile at the moment, even the slightest tip could send him hurtling over a very, very dark and disturbing edge.

**WHACK!**

Cobb winced as the rock-hard sole of his sparring partner's boot knocked the wind out of his lungs. A sickening crack leaving no doubt that something had snapped.

_Stay focused you idiot._ He scolded himself.

Cobb just managed to dodge another sloppy punch when he stopped his student, the kid needed a break. Although he had gotten a kick in, if Cobb had been concentrating even slightly he would have effortlessly blocked it. Also Cobb needed to check his undoubtedly cracked ribs and wait a few seconds for the chemicals that were injected into him to work their magic and heal them (but he'd never admit to needing that).

Besides it was the perfect time to tell the kid about the new mission he had assigned him.

"Take a break Talon, catch your breath and in five minutes creport over to me. You have a new mission."

The boys' eyes widened a fraction-the first sign that the boy still had any ability to feel- but soon returned back to their shadowed, empty demeanour as he trudged over to get some water.

Once he had returned Cobb began; "Your mission is to apprehend one kilogram of kryptonite that has been recently obtained by Lex Luthor. You are to infiltrate his pent house suite in Gotham, disable all and any necessary alarms and exit the premises unkown. Also, Luthor's arch-enemy Superman has been spotted in Gotham- no doubt keeping tabs on his nemesis- you are to avoid him especially at all costs, we do not want to come across any hero's radar more than we have to. Understood?"

The boy nodded bleakly in reply, "Understood... master."

"Good. Now you are to go and prepare for your mission alone. Dismissed, Talon."

Cobb watched as Dick exited the training room. He hadn't missed his student's skin pale slightly when he heard that the mission was to be in Gotham, but it was all part of the plan to get the boy to ease his way into the true world of killing. Yes, for Richard John Grayson there was no other choice but to return to Gotham and confront what he did- well no, not confront, he would not be fighting against what he did, rather embrace it- and carry no ill-thoughts towards the city since he would be carrying out a mission he would have accepted with a smile back before Konzlo's assassination.

Yes it would all work out according to plan…or at least it had to.

* * *

DICK's POV

A new mission. Great. Just great, and of course with my luck it's in Gotham. Although I have a feeling a certain owl was responsible for that.

Thanks great-grandad. Thanks.

I trudged up to the weapons room, notifying Alexander on my way that I'd need the helicopter, "Sure no problem kid!" He nodded in reply, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

_**Kid?** Honestly Alexander. Well, I guess a performance like that explains why you don't specialise in deception._

… So I guess they've noticed I haven't technically been myself since I… Um…-yeah, since **it** happened.

But they can't honestly blame me!... Can they?

_Yes we can._ Two voices harmonised their reply.

_Two?! Now I have two voices in my head?! Alright, well, hello Cobb again and…?_

_Alexander, obviously._

_Right. Sorry, so obvious._ I replied, rolling my subconscious eyes.

_No sarcasm, Talon,_ Cobb-conscience scolded, _You are avoiding the matter at hand._

_Which would be what exactly?_

_Joey Konzlo's murder. _My two voices answered simultaneously.

_Okay, well sue me!_ _I'm sorry that I'm a teensy bit traumatised at **committing murder**._

_Stop exaggerating Talon,_ Cobb-conscience firmly advised, _It was a mission. It wasn't personal. He was just a name on a contract-_

_He was still a **person**\- mission or not. He probably had a family- a mother. Oh no he could have had-_

_That's enough! To prosper, no to **survive** in this world you **must** become desensitised to killing. Konzlo hurt many, **many** families before, he broke people, he –no **it**\- was a monster. It was a threat that had to be eliminated. _

_But why do I have to bring myself to the level of a monster to kill a monster? Killing won't bring anyone back. There's no justice in it._

_Justice?_ Alexander's voice stepped in, _Kid, in this world, justice is for dreamers- for those who are liars, both to themselves and to everyone else. In this world, there is no justice. There are only actions that deserve reactions. A life cannot account for another life, but it can prevent more lives from being lost._

Silence.

I had no answers to that. It made sense; I just intervened to prevent more suffering. Joey Konzlo was poisonous to the world. He didn't contribute to it. He never gave, only took, and all I did was collect payments that were much overdue.

And justice? That made sense too. I certainly hadn't ever gotten any- karma had never kindly come back around to those who made me suffer…

_Liars. _I thought, _All of them, liars._

_Exactly._ The two replied.

_Okay, I can do this.A typical mission- one I've done hundreds of times before. It'll be a walk in the park. You know what? **It'll be asterous.**_

* * *

Alexander was waiting alone for me as I stepped out into the roof. Behind him, the familiar sleek black helicopter stood with those deadly blades standing stock still.

I reckoned that, if they were moving, even their sharp edges couldn't cut through the smothering tension.

Alexander stood as still as his beloved helicopter, failing to appear as though he wasn't keenly analysing me.

"You don't have to worry, **_'Lex_**," I inwardly cackled at my pun, "The mission will go smoothly…" I looked up at the obsidian sky, allowing a sweet breeze to ease my lungs "...the weather's great for flying again."

That last comment seemed to have reassured him because his stance loosened a little(obviously not by too much because, well, we're assassins- just in case you hadn't notice).

"Come on, kid," Alexander said turning his back towards his darling helicopter, "We've got work to do."

He had said it robotically, without any emotion, but I was grateful; things were back to normal. There was no pity or wariness, almost as if the hunt for Konzlo had never happened.

_But it did._ I reminded myself. I would not forget it. I could learn from it -I **would** learn from it. Life would carry on as normal because it was no big deal; the world was just free of one more evil. Yep, back to the same old routine again. Nothing had changed.

_Wait_, I corrected myself, halting mid-stepped as I strode towards the helicopter, _It seems Alexander has adopted 'kid' as my new name...__Dammit._ I scowled.

Little did I know that out of my line of sight, a certain masked owl was sitting into his helicopter with a slight mischievous -but **pure evil**\- grin on his face.

* * *

Weirdly enough (though I suppose with my luck probably not), Luthor's penthouse was in one of the few buildings that didn't have a skylight in Gotham (yeah, there are always the odd few awkward architects). So I had to descend from a hovering helicopter almost in the centre of Gotham without causing a scene and walk a long way to the building's door with an owl-mask hanging around the back of my neck, dressed in black from head to toe and carrying two suspicious sticks on my back all while acting casual and not drawing attention to myself.

Now if that isn't skill then I don't know what is.

But believe it or not, I ended up at the entrance of the 50 story building without too much hassle.

_Great_. I thought to myself, _All I have to do now is enter, make my way up fifty floors, without causing a riot, getting caught on CCTV, or setting off alarms, break into the penthouse, silently obtain the heavily guarded Kryptonite, and repeat those steps to **perfection** on the way down...no problem..._

You know, for someone who doesn't have the slightest fear of heights, the towering hotel really looked like it was going to collapse on me any minute.

_Come on, Grayson, standing around here staring at the top isn't gonna help you get there._

Sighing, I straightened, and walked through the unnecessarily large revolving doors that could possibly lead to my doom- either by the hands of Luthor and his goons or at the hands of Cobb, Alexander and the rest of our deadly owl-obsessed flock.

* * *

If you think I swaggered into the hotel, full of confidence like one of those shounen manga characters and epically annihilated any goons that were stupid enough to get in my way, while Fall Out Boy's "Centuries" played in the background… Well then I applaud you for your beautiful imagination and graciously thank you for your high expectations of me, but am… sorry to disappoint.

If you want you could pretend I didn't actually stick to the walls and shadows. I'm aware that it's not exactly legendary or spectacular as a main character should be but that's what actually happened- I know, I know but sorry, my ninja skills won't always be exciting.

Although the same can't be said for my hacking skills… those are always boring.

It's because of the methods and codes and everything you need to learn to do it, it can especially be mind-numbing if you aren't the one doing it, but I can guarantee the end results could challenge any Leonardo Da Vinchi's. My little Mona Lisa just manipulated the CCTV into displaying a repeat of a previous day's video, shut down all and any alarms as well as unlocked every door in the vicinity.

And it only took me 6 minutes to do it- how long again did it take Da Vinchi to paint the Mona Lisa?

(DICK GRAYSON:1 MR LEONARDO: 0)

_Right so, **now** it begins._

* * *

I blended into the slight shadows of the brightly lit lobby and only emerged when I reached the deserted stairs.

_Lazy fools, _I thought as I began my long ascend_, You can't skip or flip up or down an elevator. It's no fun- not to mention the music and tight spaces. _

Pushing my claustrophobia aside, I quietly crept up the many flights of stairs, and after passing the forty-seventh floor (at which time I though my legs were going to fall off)

**_(Yes, _****_that's right readers, just imagine a ten year old assassin in an owl mask casually walking up the stairs, something you'd see everyday obviously. No? Well I guess my days are just a little bit different to yours_**)

_So Luthor reserved 3 entire floors for his precious Kryptonite…that's not suspicious at all._

And neither were those guards monitoring the halls, holding gun-looking objects in their jackets.

_You never know, _I grinned, preparing myself for the mayhem that was to come_, They could just be bananas they going to have for lunch._

Taking a deep breath first and then utilising my ninja skills to their fullest; I vanished. Approaching the first victim I made sure to stay out of his line of sight. The first is always the easiest- you have the element of surprise- but getting the other two out of the way would be a bit harder, especially if henchman one didn't go down quietly.

A quick foot to head left henchman in a collapsed heap on the lovely patterned carpet (see? I'm a nice and generous thief. I could have mercilessly kicked his head against the hard wallpapered wall, but instead I left him unconscious on the soft carpet. It's the little things that make the difference people!) unfortunately my kindness didn't get any thanks as henchman one so inconsiderately let out a guttural grunt which horribly echoed in the silent hallway.

_Crap_. Was all I got to think before henchman number two's voice called to checkup on his fallen colleague.

"Matt? You okay?"

"Uh…" I spoke, deepening my voice to a register I hoped Matt sounded like, "Yeah I'm fine- uh- John. Just whacked my foot off the wall."

"**It's James!**"

"Right…"

I counted six Missippies before deciding 'James' wasn't coming and I was safe to continue on. Rising from my crouch on the ground I turned around the corner only to see henchman number three creeping towards my hallway quietly.

_Well you must be the smartest buffoon…Congratulations…Kevin._ (He looked like a Kevin).

I retreated back into my hallway and waited to grant henchman three the gift of fist-to-face (I already said I was nice didn't I?), however that apparently wasn't what fate had on the menu this evening.

**CLICK!**

"Hey kid," henchman number two stuck a gun to the back of my head, "What'cha think you're doin' up here?"

Yeah, instead it seemed fate was hungry for the classic 'let's-see-how-complicated-I-can-make-Dick-Grayson's-life'.

Splendid choice, Master Fate. Splendid choice.

* * *

Instead of struggling (I did have a **gun** poking me in the head and another at the side of my neck), I let James and Gabe walk (*read: push) towards the penthouse suite- where I needed to go anyway but well…I was advised- sorry **ordered**\- by Cobb not to be seen by anyone, so being captured was definitely not part of the plan. Oh well, better go with the flow.

"Move it, thief," James roughly shoved me through the grand wooden door. I was taken to a chair facing an elephant-sized desk where smart(-ish) henchman three tied my ankles and hands up around it. He kept his banana-gun trained loosely on me while James left to go get whatever they needed to deal with me.

_Rude_, I thought, absorbing my surroundings- it looked like the kryptonite wasn't in this room anyway, _I guess they don't teach manners at henchman school anymore_.

It seemed they also cut small-talk or boasting of evil plans off the curriculum because after three minutes and ten seconds the silence was really starting to get annoying.

"So Gabe…" My voice seemed to startle him as he raised the gun higher, "Ever think about changing your name to Kevin?"

This earned me a few blinks, "…what?"

"Well you look more like a 'Kevin' you know? See a 'Gabe' has more of a…" I started to ramble on, letting one half of my brain concentrate on distracting the buffoon while the other went about figuring out my escape.

_Just purely tied rope_, I critiqued their handiwork in my head, _Tch, amateurs._

It only took a few seconds to fidget my way free, and once the ropes collapsed like a curled snake onto the floor I was up out of my seat, flipping over to Gabe to plant two well-deserved kicked into his chest.

"Kevin I really do think you should go back to Henchman University- or at least do a few night classes in it, you're in real jeopardy of losing your job." I advised him before his eyes shuttered closed, unconscious.

_Right so, where's number two?_

Learning from the last time he snuck up behind me, I decided to hide in the shadows and wait. I didn't have to for long however, because only a minute later John- err, sorry, James- passed through the door.

"Seems he was on his own, Gabe." He uselessly called to his unresponsive friend, "Kryptonite's not been tampered with, I just locked up the room there."

Honestly, the education system has declined so much these past few year it'd make you cry- cry tears of joy for me anyway that is,especially if the jingling keys hanging from henchman two's belt were what I think they were.

"Yo, Gabe?" Only a few more steps and he'd be in the perfect position.

One step…two…three… He froze, seeing his fallen partner in an unconscious heap.

_Gotcha_, I thought before I kicked him in his back.

James kissed the floor while I yanked the keys from his belt. He turned and whacked my left leg with his right, but I rolled as I was falling so the two of us stood facing each other. In my peripheral vision something shiny seemed to be calling me.

_My machetes_. I thought.

_**No**. _I wagered with myself._ This isn't that type of mission._

_But I'm not supposed to have any witnesses… And who cares? Bad guys are bad guys, right? It doesn't matter if they're the mastermind or not…_

_…Use them as a threat then; __to distract him._

_Distract._ I repeated in my head.

_Distract_. I dashed towards the weapons.

Distract. I turned towards him, crossing the blades into an 'x'.

_Distract_. I charged, my arms flowing like water, I swiftly moved the swords.

_Distract_. I circled around him.

_Distract_. I slashed behind his knees.

_Distract_. I stood above him as his legs gave way from under him, squirting crimson blood onto the crimson carpet.

_Distract_. I raised one of the machetes above his neck, blood from it's sharp, shiny edge dropping onto his shirt.

_**Distract**_. I froze- just what was about to happen?

Dropping the machete, it clattered messily onto the ground, snapping me out of my foggy red daze.

_What was I just- **No.** Stop._

I would not let myself think about what I could have just done, I couldn't, I didn't have the time to obsess over it, so instead I kicked the man unconscious, and then wrapped some bandages from my bag that I had recovered around his legs. Blood was already soaking through them but I had a mission to complete. I just hoped nothing worse would happen.

Walking away I gathered my stuff and headed out into the hallway, taking the direction I guessed James had come from. My mind had zeroed in, everything became unnaturally clear. Every detail, smell, sound (including my thumping heart) seemed to be enhanced by thousands,but I kept moving, stalking towards a mahogany door at the very end of the hallway that seemed to be calling me.

_This has to be it._ I stared at my hand on the door brass handle- weird, it wasn't covered in blood.

Taking a tight deep breath, I pushed open the door into the room.

* * *

SUPERMAN'S POV

Superman just couldn't catch a break today- well not true, he supposed Batman could have done worse to him than just shout at him, brood at him and make him leave.

Actually if anything, that made today a lucky day. So never mind…

Superman only wished some of that luck would help him with Luthor. He was completely certain that the man was the mastermind behind the stolen Kryptonite, if only it hadn't happened when Superman was saving Batman (and he **did** save him no matter what that prideful Knight said).

Although that little fact only solidified Superman's suspicion, it was a little too coincidental that Kryptonite- his biggest weakness- was stolen whilst he and Gotham's hero were distracted elsewhere.

_Maybe that would help Batman in finding out who those assassins were, I should tell him… but then he'd completely exile me from Gotham and I have to find out what Luthor's up to… and possibly regain any stolen Kryptonite._

The conflicted hero argued with himself and his morals back and forth until he realised that he had almost flown directly into a spotless window of the hotel where the origin of his troubles was currently residing.

_That's what you get for not paying attention while flying. _Superman flinched as he remembered his earlier days where crashing seemed to be his only form of stopping.

But his painful memories were interrupted by a flicker of white through one of the top floors. It looked like a floating head- a very familiar floating head...with a **very** familiar beak…

_Not these guys again. _Superman inwardly groaned. Okay, despite all other lucky occurrences, this was definitely not a good day for our blue-eyed ballerina.

* * *

DICK'S POV

To say the room was huge would be an understatement- it was gigantic. Honestly, I felt unnerved creeping across the silent room, of course, my steps were hushed- I was highly trained for this- but that even made it worse. Such a large space shouldn't feel as cold and tense as a cave and I certainly shouldn't be expecting echoes from the carpet.

It was definitely odd.

Alarm bells probably should have started to go off when I saw a box on a large desk that looked like it would be able to hold two kilograms of a certain green lump of glowing rock.

_This is just too easy_. I had the nerve to smirk.

It really was.

Reaching out to open what I hoped would hold my goal, I almost leapt up to the chandelier when an unusual, monotonous voice came out from the shadows?

"And who are you?" The female asked.

An intelligent person wouldn't have answered, "Um, the collection guy?"

(An intelligent person wouldn't have lied so pathetically either – although to give me some credit, it was partly just playful sarcasm).

At least it got a response though. The woman –was it a woman? She seemed too stiff and unnatural to be a human- walked out of from the darkness. She had been hiding in a side corridor that I had just passed- seriously? What kind of thief was I?!

"You lie."

_Wow well just look at Ms Sherlock Holmes everyone(!)._ I rolled my subconscious eyes at the remark; the formally-dressed lady looked like a secretary so she probably knew the entire schedule for Lex Luthor and his business dealings, hence making her know there wasn't going to be a collection guy showing up so late at night, but honestly, you'd think my extravagant outfit would have given that away.

_It's too late now anyway…_ Smiling, I opened the wooden box quickly, ready to bolt the second I saw the familiar green haze.

But no. Nothing, no green haze, not even a glimpse of green velvet that a fake could be laid upon. _Dammit anyway._ Seriously, just how stupid could I get, thinking it was this simple?

Slowly closing the worthless case,I acted as if I wasn't affected in the slightest,"…Well you got me there lady -I'm no the collection guy- but seriously, I'm going to have to take this lovely piece of- completely unimportant- glowing green merchandise off your boss's hands right now, so if you'll ever be so kind as to tell me where it would be?"

She just stared at me through dull eyes. Wait, very dull eyes. A normal person would at least be a tiny bit alert with the situation at hand, or even a little curious, but nothing. She just looked cool and calculated. Were they making secretaries into unamused machines nowadays?

**_A machine_**. Lightbulb! Yep, that struck a far off, distant memory of Luthor's file. _What did it say?_ My brain began opening files on all of the information surrounding the Metropolis mastermind, _Come on… _Suddenly my memory landed on a file about a robot.

_Gotcha! A female robot,_ I discovered. _Mercy- acts as Luthor's private assistant, secretary… Blah blah blah…**bodyguard**\- that one could be a problem._

But I could work with the information I had, after all, a personal rule I liked to keep to was always know just who- and what- you were up against.

Not to mention; a robot is a hacker's personal dream…

* * *

SUPERMAN'S POV

Although it was mainly the 'super strength' that Superman was renowned for (and feared, as well as loved for- it depends on who you ask), sometimes he was really, **really** grateful for the super speed.

Like really.

Because let's face it; without it, his costume, and well 'look' in general, would probably grab the attention of many bystanders- something he did not want during a covert mission.

Like **probably**.

Therefore, it was always handy to just zoom past all those potential beady-eyed inconveniences and leave the in the dust, partially confused and partially indifferent (because at some point people just don't care whether a famous phenomenon did something that **logically** shouldn't be possible… Who needs logic anyway?)

This is exactly what he did to get through the busy hotel lobby and hurry himself up the many flights of stairs to the hallway he thought he had seen the boy on… Or at least he hoped, it'd be embarrassing if he found out that he had been searching the wrong floor the entire time.

Judging from the passed out guard and opened doors however, Superman felt more assured that he'd run into the young owl-dressed mercenary.

He crept cautiously down the hall, double-checking each corridor he decided not to take, until he came to a narrow, bright hallway where the door at the end was wide opened. Even with his enhanced hearing, Superman could only pick up the light sound of heavy breathing and… And wait what was that? It sounded like…

_Humming_. Superman scrunched his eyebrows, _What the-?_

Freezing in his steps the Metropolis superhero absorbed the scene before him; a ten year old kid fiddling with bundles of copper,red and blue wires coming out of a…skull?

_Mercy_. Superman deduced as his gaze flickered downwards to the two machetes resting neatly at the boy's side. …_Better not forget about those._

Suddenly, noticing the the presence of a overgrown ballerina in the room, the humming abruptly ceased and the boys hands paused at the wires. Slowly, raising his irises first he met the hero's eyes. A few infinite seconds passed until the boy abruptly averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "Well this is awkward…"

* * *

DICK'S POV

I think it's fair to say, I'm not having the best luck these days. First of all, I get beaten up by my old- **very** old- great grandfather, then I had to go out and kill a guy whilst trying to escape a certain Dark Knight's clutches, then I got beaten up **again** by the old man, got yet another mission in which I got captured in, was interrogated by a bothersome robot and now **this**;one of the greatest superheroes in the world showing up on this maniacal mission.

...Well you know what? I deserve to say that I'm pretty mad with fate right now.

I suppose in a few years I could look back and laugh at the situation I had found myself in. I'd probably be cackling at Superman's dumbfounded expression or just the very setting of me sitting cross-legged on the floor, robot brain guts in my gloved hands, staring up at an infamous hero.

But I definitely wasn't going to be giggling now. (Not that I giggle, my laugh is very manly thank you very much, and not at all adorable in a ten year old type way).

"You're the child from the Joey Konzlo case."

"..." What? I wasn't gonna no to reply to him, it was a statement, how stupid did he think I was trying to get me to talk **that** easily.

"How old are you?"

"I already told Batman that."

And the silence ensues.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing Operation."

That got me an irritated look, _Mowhahaha it seems the Man of Steel is beginning to crack_, "No, I mean what are you doing **here**?"

"Same reason as you I guess."

"You came for Kryptonite."

"I just said that."

"Well, where is it?"

"There isn't any. I checked, the place is Kryptonite-free. Then again, there was always the possibility it could have just been a rumour."

Superman scrunched his black eyebrows at this, "But then who stole the Kryptonite?"

"Another person, I guess. Your bet's as good as mine Supes." I grinned at him.

He scrunched his eyebrows even further so that it wasn't hard to imagine him with a unibrow, "Why are you here then?"

I waved my hand exaggeratedly over the unresponsive secretary, "Information."

"You know you're not setting a foot outside the door of this hotel free? I'll be taking you with me. You have a lot to answer for."

I rolled my eyes, " And who said I'd be leaving via a door?" I smirked sadistically and just before his eyes could widen completely, I flipped backwards, taking my swords into either hand as I pushed them off the floor.

Superman staggered a step backwards out of instinct, and immediately I took the split second of surprise to bolt, because let's face it, me versus the Man of Steel would not go down well **at all** (well for me anyway).

And so I ran. Like a coward- an **intelligent** coward.

I grabbed the black duffel bag that leaned against the spotless Windows and took a quick view of below.

_Someone really put a lot of effort into cleaning these things._ I commented. _Oh well..._

And I smashed through them like a fool- a **reckless** fool.

But of course, not forgetting to leave a present for my blue-suited friend.

* * *

SUPERMAN'S POV

_Sneaky kid and his smoke balls. _The Man of Steel coughed as he covered his mouth and nose with his arm in a 'vampire cloak' fashion. His eyes were beginning to sting, water prickling at their tips as he squinted to see where the feathered child had gone.

But that particular troll wasn't the sole cause for Superman's fear and feeling of dread, no he had a Knight to thank for that. Catching a glimpse of the shards of glass scattered along the floor, he sighed.

_Batman's going to kill me._

Of course, seeing how the boy hastily grabbed the duffel bag before throwing himself off over 40 floors, Superman guessed that whatever was in that bag could definitely kill him too.

_Yep. I'm dead._

* * *

DICK'S POV

Don't ask me how, but one way or another after using the grappling hook to land safely beside some comically surprised citizens, I made it back to the helicopter, Superman-free.

I placed the bag at you ankles while I sunk into the chair, not saying a word to Alexander, just letting the rumbling roar of the rotors hypnotise me. I grinned to myself remembering how gullible the blue-eyed ballerina was. He was fast and if he had come into the room moments before I would have been caught diggin up the Kryptonite from under the floorboards- thankfully Mercy was just the right size to cover it up.

_But you still came under the League's radar. _My Cobb-conscience returned, just to make sure I wasn't too content with myself.

_Yeah, _I thought back lazily, _but surely Cobb won't take any notice of that...would he?_

* * *

_**EEK! And that's it! Hope you guys liked it. Any predictions on the net chapter or on this one? Oh! And from the poll it seems his name will be 'Renegade'. **_

_**Thanks (:**_


End file.
